Blowy is a Wolfy!
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Sara convinces Blowhole to take a break from work and spend some fun time..but the Dolphin has to turn himself into a wolf for this to work. Can Blowhole deal with walking with four legs? Contains Blowhole x OC


**HEY! :D Yes, I have returned to write another Blowhole and Sara fic X3 But I decided to make this a romance one..**

**Anyway, I was thinking the other day (actually like 2 months ago XD) of what Blowhole would look like as a Wolf, and I died of overcuteness after I drew a pic of what I thought he would look like :3 So yeah ^^**

**Also, do you guys think I should write a fanfic on how Sara's past was, and how she met Blowhole, and how Blowhole and Skipper became enemies? It would be alot of hard work, but fun to do! =D**

**Anyway, enough of my bickering. I get to see Beauty and the Beast in 3D in an hour, so I MUST WRITE! XD Enjoy please, and no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blowhole or PoM, they belong to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. I only own Sara.**

**...**

_Just do it! It's just one leap, and a certain question._

Sara's heart raced as she kept her body in a pouncing position. She could feel her body shake as she slowly started losing balance on her paws. She was nervous. In front of her a few feet away was Blowhole, who had his back on her, and was working. She planned on jumping on him, then asking him if he wanted to do something that evening.

She was hesitant, and wanted to stop and go off and do something else, but her mind kept bugging her about it. So she took a deep breath, and lunged at Blowhole.

The Dolphin yelped in suprise when he was tackled off of his Segway.

"Hi, Blowy!" Sara grinned, sitting on his chest. Blowhole shook his head, and glared at her.

"SARA! What the heck?" he snapped angrily.

"Oh not much," she said. "I just landed on top of you."

Blowhole swore under his breath, "I know THAT, but why!"

"Well..I wanted to ask you a question!" Sara blinked. "Well, what is it?" Blowhole snapped. "I was busy!"

"Well..." Sara said, her ears flattening themselves against her head. "I was wondering..if you wanted to do something tonight!" She felt herself smile alittle.

Blowhole blinked a bit, suprised. "Oh! Well.." he was confused on what to say.

"If you don't, I undestand," Sara shrugged. "Uh.." Blowhole said. He wasn't up for going out with a girl. In fact, he swore he wouldn't fall in love. No matter what. And yet, right now, he felt he had to break his promise to himself.

"Ugh. Fine," Blowhole grumbled. Sara smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok! You want to go to Coney Island?" Sara asked.

Blowhole glared at her.

"The amusement park, fool!" Sara said. "Not the aquarium!"

"Actually..I can't go," Blowhole said quickly, trying to get out of this date. "Uh..wouldn't it be strange to see a Dolphin in public riding a scooter?"

"Oh..true," Sara frowned. She started thinking.

...

"Are you serious!" Blowhole snapped. He was standing in the middle of his machine testing room, and Sara had one of his inventions pointed at him.

"Well, you said it would be weird to see a Dolphin in public riding a scooter!" Sara said. "So, this might be a good way to change that!"

"Uck, I didn't mean for you to change me!"

"Well, I've always wondered what you looked like as a Wolf," Sara grinned.

"Fine! Just get this over with," Blowhole sneered, rolling his eyes. He wanted this over with so he could get back to work.

"Kk!" Sara smiled, turning the machine on. Blowhole sighed and tightly closed his good eye, waiting for the ray to finish its job.

"Hey wait, which ones the animal selector switch?" Sara asked.

"WAIT! YOU HAVE THE MACHINE ON AND YOU DIDN-" Blowhole started yelling, but the ray quickly shot out a light and it hit Blowhole.

Sara shut her eyes, afraid to look. When the light had faded, she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened to spot a Wolf that was alittle bigger than her.

Blowhole opened his eye, "Is it over?"

"Yeah..it is," Sara blinked, frozen in suprise. Blowhole blinked at Sara's look, and looked down at himself. He shrieked in shock when he saw what he had become.

He was a wolf that had a dark grey overtop, that started from the corners of his lips, all the way down to the end of his tail. His front and back legs were solid dark grey, and his ears were a much darker grey. He noticed he still had his robotic eye.

"I'm a wolf!" He yelled.

"NO duh," Sara snickered. Blowhole glared, "Not funny!" He yelped as he lost balance on his paws.

Sara snickered, "OH yeah..I guess you gotta get used to standing on four legs, instead of a scooter."

Blowhole rolled his eyes, "Help me up." Sara nodded, went over to him and helped him up. He was wobbly at first, but finally got his balance. He sighed, "Alright, let's get this night over with."

Sara grinned, "Ok!"

The two left the room and started leaving the HQ, when a lobster walked by.

"Red one!" Blowhole said, walking over to the Lobster. "I want you to keep watch over the HQ for a few hours."

"Uh..do I know you?" The lobster blinked.

"Uh, yes!" Blowhole snapped, his ears flattening themselves against his head. "IT's me! Dr. Blowhole! _You're boss!_"

"Oh, sorry. My Boss isn't a Wolf, he's a dolphin," The lobster said. Sara snickered loudly. Blowhole glared at her then looked back at the Lobster.

"I CHANGED into a Wolf!" he snarled. "Now, like I said, I want you to keep watch over HQ!"

"Ok," the lobster said. "Good," Blowhole said irritated. He started down the hallway. "Come on, Sara."

Sara snickered and followed Blowhole.

The two left HQ and entered the outside world with the bright star filled sky. "LOoks pretty outside," Sara said.

Blowhole was suprised to feel warm. Usually, he would have felt cold due to the wind blowing on his Dolphin body, but with Wolf fur, he was unusually warm and comfortable.

Sara snickered at him, "I see you found out a good use for Wolf fur. It keeps you warm!"

"Yeah.." Blowhole said, suprised, looking at his fur which was being pushed by the wind.

Sara sighed, "Course, that's the reason why humans take it from us."

Blowhole frowned, "Oh.."

"But, let's not let that spoil this night," Sara smiled alittle. Blowhole nodded. The two headed off to Coney Island.

They finally came to the Amusement Park, which was bright with lights. Sara smiled, "Come on!" She ran off into the park.

"Wait up!" Blowhole blinked, running after Sara. He was suprised at how fast he was. His Segway was slower than this.

He finally caught up to Sara, who was sitting in front of a ride with flying Contraptions. Blowhole swallowed a bit.

"Come on, this is fun!" Sara smiled, running into the ride, which was boarding up kids who were excitedly getting on. Blowhole quickly jumped onto the flying glide next to Sara's. Sara grinned, "This ride is awsome! I makes you feel like you're flying."

"Great," Blowhole said, feeling unamused by this.

"I Know!" Sara smiled. Blowhole rolled his eyes, and secretly smiled. He liked that Sara was happy.

The ride started, and the glides lifted up and started spinning around.

"WHOO!" Sara shouted, the wind ruffling up her fur. Blowhole had his eyes closed, but he felt himself grow calm as the wind blowed against his face. He opened his eyes, and saw he was about 6 feet off the ground. He winced a bit.

"Dude, calm down!" Sara snickered. "Just hold onto the bars!"

Blowhole quickly made his left paw try to grab a bar and finally held onto what he had.

"Uh..Blowhole?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you holding my paw?"

Blowhole blinked, confused, and looked. He was suprised to see his Paw holding onto Sara's. Sara blinked, "Are you scared?"

"What? No!" Blowhole said, trying to man up. "I am not scared!"

"Well, good, then let go."

"No, I might fall off this stupid ride."

Sara rolled her eyes and went back to enjoying the ride.

The ride finally stopped, and Blowhole jumped off first.

"So, how did you like it?" Sara grinned.

"Well...I didn't like it," Blowhole said. "Blowy.." Sara said slowly.

"Ok fine, I liked it," Blowhole rolled his eyes. Sara snickered, "I knew it. Well, come on! The Night's still young, and there are tons of rides!" She left the ride. Blowhole stared after her, and smiled as he followed her.

...

After a couple of rides, Sara looked at Blowhole. "So, what other ride do you want to ride?"

Blowhole scanned, and then spotted the Ferris Wheel. "How about that one?"

"The Ferris Wheel?" Sara said. "Never been on one before.."

"Well, I guess we're gonna change that," Blowhole grinned, walking over to the ride. Sara followed. The two got into an empty seat, and the ride immediantly started.

Sara sighed, looking over the edge. "Well, this thing goes pretty high."

"Yep," Blowhole nodded, smiling. Sara scooted herself closer to him. She felt a bit nervous about being this high off the ground.

"Calm down, you're not going to fall," Blowhole snickered. Sara just shrugged.

Blowhole sighed, knowing she was nervous. He hesitantly put an arm around her, holding her close. "Besides, I've got you."

Sara felt herself go red, and nodded. She felt herself go tired.

The ride stopped with them at the top. Sara looked up at the sky, "Never got to see the sky this close!"

"Me neither.." Blowhole said. Sara looked out the side, "Woah! Dude, I can see the whole city on this thing!" Blowhole walked over and looked out the side too. His eyes widened as he saw how huge the city was. For once, it looks beautiful with all the lights on.

"Man, it's pretty.." Sara gasped.

"Yeah.." Blowhole said. He glanced at Sara, suddenly feeling warm inside as he was by her. Sara sat down again, yawning.

"Tired?" Blowhole chuckled, sitting by her. "What? I'm not tired!" Sara said, blinking.

"Yes you are," Blowhole smiled. "Fine..maybe I am," Sara shrugged. Blowhole rolled his eyes as he sat down by her. Sara yawned again, feeling her eyelids closing as they grew heavier. Blowhole finally put his arm around her again, pulling her close.

Sara smiled, her eyes now closing. She leaned her head against Blowhole's shoulders, feeling comfortable. Blowhole looked at her, feeling a smile grow on his face.

He sighed, making sure she was asleep, before he lightly licked her head. Sara smiled lightly, still asleep.

Blowhole leaned his head on hers, feeling himself grow tired as well. For once, he didn't mind being a wolf.

...

**Well, how was it? :D Now Beauty and the Beast starts in...40 minutes XD FINISHED JUST IN THE NICK OF TIME! X3**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
